Linus
|fullname =Linus Reed |jap_fullname = , Linus Reedus |alias =Mad Dog |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Brendan (Father) Sonia (Step-Mother) Lloyd (Brother) Nino (Adopted Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 23(E)/24(H): Four-Fanged Offense or Chapter 27(E)/29(H): Cog of Destiny |class =Hero |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ken Narita English Joe Brogie }} Linus, full name Linus Reed, is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is the younger son of Brendan Reed and the brother of Lloyd. Linus' title is the Mad Dog, and is one the Four Fangs. He does not trust Sonia and her influence in the Black Fang, though he is very fond of her "daughter", his step-sister Nino. The official players' guide for The Blazing Blade says that Linus is the more level-headed between him and Lloyd, when he is actually the brasher one. Profile Not much is known of his childhood, though what is known is that, when his father, Brendan Reed, formed and became head of the Black Fang, an assassin guild situated in Bern, he and his brother, the White Wolf Lloyd, quickly flew through the ranks and became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Despite being skilled, he is also rash and impulsive, tending to misjudge his opponents before charging into battle. Because of this, he and Lloyd were nearly inseparable as the latter usually watched over the former. He and Lloyd were quickly joined by the Valkyrie, Ursula, who is cold and ruthless, and the Assassin, Jerme, who was obsessed with his craft. Later, when Nergal and Sonia began to take a hold of the Black Fang, Jerme was replaced with Jaffar. Shortly after Nergal is gravely wounded by Lord Elbert of Pherae, he orders Sonia to bring together the Four Fangs to hunt down the Lycian lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis. She complies, but, after she gives her orders, Linus, Lloyd, and Ursula remain suspicious of the Sage. Nevertheless, they carry out their orders. If the total level of the lords is above 50, then Linus will confront them in a town in Bern. Accusing them of their crimes, he summons a contingent of Black Fang assassins and engages the lords inside the town. After a brief but intense skirmish, Linus is defeated by the lords, but finally hears them out and learns that they are good-natured and not what Sonia had depicted them as. Before he could relay this information to Lloyd, though, he is confronted by the morph Limstella and killed. If the total level of the lords is below 50, then Lloyd will have confronted the lords in a foggy valley and be killed by Limstella after being spared by the lords. Linus, after encountering the body of his slain brother, goes into a bloodthirsty rage and swears vengeance on the lords and their companions. He is later seen guarding the Bern shrine, attempting to kill any of the lords or their companions, including his beloved step-sister Nino and former acquaintance Legault. He is killed after the struggle. Regardless of whether he is killed in the town or in the shrine, he is resurrected as a morph by Nergal along with his father, his brother, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Darin, and Ursula. Personality Linus is best described as rash, impulsive, and extremely loyal to his siblings and loved ones. He shows deep respect to his brother, Lloyd, abiding his orders, though he is wrought with grief after Lloyd's death and loses the ability to reason, evident as he attempts to kill his step-sister, Nino, despite having a close relationship with her. However, with his brother's reasoning, he is shown to be a caring and compassionate individual, changing his beliefs of the lords if he is defeated early in the game and offering to make amends with his brother and to tell him of the lords' sincerity. This would have converted both him and Lloyd to the lords' side had Limstella not killed him. Before the conflict with the lords, he and his brother got along well with several of the Black Fang members, including all of the Four Fangs and several other high-ranking members, such as Uhai. He also doted on his younger step-sister, Nino. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade ''Help Description: The Mad Dog of the Four Fangs. Brendan's second son. Enemy Stats 'In Four-Fanged Offense' Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= 'In Cog of Destiny' Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode= *'' Dropped when defeated |-|Hector Hard Mode= ''* Dropped when defeated 'In Light' Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= 'Overview' If the level of the lords combined is above 50, then Linus will be the boss of Four-Fanged Offense. If the level of the lords combined is under 50, then Linus will be the boss of Cog of Destiny. It is recommended not to confront the Hero with Nino, as he, unlike his brother, will show no hesitation and slay his step-sister. Linus also appears in Light with an A support with his resurrected brother. He should not be taken lightly as, due to his Brave Sword, he is able to double any party member and, if the party member has low speed, such as a General, then Linus has the potential to strike up to four times. However, he is considered the weakest of the Reed family and should be taken down first. Awakening 'SpotPass' *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Mad Dog :''A member of the Black Fang known as Mad Dog, and an equal match for his brother Lloyd. He brings judgement down on those he deems evil. Appears in Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Silver Axe New Moon }} Axe |Skill= Silver Axe New Moon }} Skills Quotes ''The Blazing Blade'' Eliwood vs Linus '''Linus: Hey! You're Eliwood, right? Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Linus: I am. Eliwood: I've a question for you... I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Linus: ...Nergal? Oh, that eerie man Sonia introduced my father to. This has nothing to do with him. I merely complete the missions given me! Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Linus: Question? What's to question? Neither my father nor my brother makes mistakes! Eliwood: Yet, the... Linus: Will you stop yammering! I don't need my brother to finish you off. I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang! Eliwood: Ah!! Hector vs Linus Hector: Hey! You the leader of this pack of curs? Linus: I am Linus Reed! Son of Brendan Reed, head of the Black Fang! Evildoers! Prepare to receive the Fang's justice! Hector: Evildoers? You've no room to speak! You're a bunch of murderers serving Nergal's every whim! Linus: Are you so base that you bandy insults with your foe? Or are you frightened, knowing you face your doom? We are the Black Fang! You do not insult my family so! Chapter 27 Nino talks to Linus Nino: Linus! Stop!! Please listen to me!! Linus: I will kill anyone who aids my brother's killers! Nino, that includes you!!! Nino: No!! ...My...brother... Jaffar vs Linus Linus: Jaffar!! You traitorous scum! Jaffar: ...... Linus: Repent your sins, Jaffar! I bring you the Fang's justice! Legault vs Linus Legault: Hello... Linus. Linus: Legault!? You... You disloyal filth! You of all people...siding with them!? Legault: Calm down. Your brother's murder... It wasn't by our hands... Hey!! Linus: Draw your sword. I won't miss again. Legault: Remember how good the old days were? Your father, old Jan, Uhai, you, and me and your brother. When did the Black Fang lose its honor? Linus: Be quiet!!! Stop your pathetic whimpering and fight!! Legault: I knew this would happen. Nothing's going to change. I knew it, and yet here I am. I couldn't leave well enough alone... I'm a fool. Eliwood vs Linus Linus: You're Eliwood, right?! I've been looking for you! Eliwood: Hey!! Hold on! We need to talk about things... Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. I am the vengeance of Lloyd, whose life you stole! Prepare yourself! I'm coming for you!!! Eliwood: Wait!!! Hector vs Linus Linus: Hey, you! You think you're tough, don't you? Hector: Tough enough to cleave you in two. Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. You killed my brother, Lloyd! Take this! Rrraahh!!! Hector: I am Marquess Ostia's brother, Hector!! And I don't know about Lloyd, but I'll sure kill you! Linus vs ... (depending which character defeated Lloyd on Chapter 23) Heroes :Linus/Heroes Quotes Etymology 'Linus' means 'flax' in Greek. Flax is a greyish-yellow color. See also Lloyd, whose name also means 'grey.' Trivia *In the game, Linus is also mentioned as the Rabid Hound based on his help screen information, but he is never addressed as that name in the game (his true honorific being "Mad Dog"). *Despite the fact that he avoids attacking innocents in villages as it goes against his honorable nature (to the point he drew Eliwood's army to the center of town not to harm the villagers), the Black Fang units he leads seem to have no problem doing so. *Linus, Raven, and Echidna are the only characters in any GBA Fire Emblem game to have unique battle sprites as the Hero Class. As opposed to the breastplate and spiked shoulder plates, Linus and Raven both wear knee-length jackets resembling their clothes in their respective official art. *In the official art, he is shown wearing dark-brown trousers while in his battle sprites, he is shown wearing a white pair. *Linus shares his English voice actor, Joe Brogie, with Sylvain. Gallery File:B07-046HN.png|Linus as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Lloyd/Linus card 25.jpg|Linus (along with Lloyd) as a Hero in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Games felinus2.png|Linus's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Portrait Linus Heroes.png|Linus' portrait in Heroes. File:Linus Heroes.png|Artwork of Linus as he appears in Heroes by Meka. File:Linus Fight.png|Artwork of Linus as he appears in Heroes by Meka. File:Linus Skill.png|Artwork of Linus as he appears in Heroes by Meka. File:Linus Damaged.png|Artwork of Linus as he appears in Heroes by Meka. File:Linus Hero Sprite (FE7).gif|Linus attacking with a critical hit in The Blazing Blade. File:Heroes Linus Sprite (Basilikos).png|Linus' sprite wielding Basilikos in Heroes. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters